1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for realizing a dynamic image effect, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for realizing a dynamic image effect by which an object (e.g., snow, flowers and autumn leaves) is displayed together with an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
By virtue of the development in digital image processing apparatuses, digital image processing apparatuses having various functions have been introduced for satisfying user requirements. As shown in FIG. 13, a digital image processing apparatus realizes an effect by which falling snow is displayed on an image, thereby making the digital image processing apparatus fun to use.